


In the Middle of the Night

by siberat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert calls Starscream over to his quarters at night. ( For reasons not really explained- Starscream is with the autobots- pleaded sanctuary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what to really say, other then well, not the best writer. Probably suffers from first time writing in years- but then again, I am just a hobby writer, so don't expect a master piece. But I would kike to improve, so if anyone wants to help with reading over it before I post, I'd appreciate it!
> 
> comments appreciated!
> 
> there will be at least one more chapter.

The halls were silent as Starscream walked. Not much seemed to really happen in the Autobot base at night. No late night gatherings, no fighting, nothing. Everyone was tucked into their berths, sleeping away. Talk about boring.

He was busy idling flipping through the channels when he got commed. Surfing the silly human television shows seemed to be the only thing to do late at night. Skyfire had long fell sleep curled up with a data pad of some stupid planet he was reading about. The larger jet had tried to capture his interest by reading facts out loud, but Starscream just threw a pillow at him and told him to shut up, stating that channel surfing was more entertaining.

Finally, he reached his destination, and firmly knocked on the door. No answer. Grumbling, he pounded again.

"You better open up," He yelled. " If you called me out here for no reason at all, so help my Primus, Red..."

Starscream was interrupted by the door swishing open and Red Alert pulled him inside. He closed the door and locked it before turning to address his visitor.

"What do you want?" Starscream spat as he leaned up against the table. He picked up a little nick knack, spinning it in his fingers.

"I want to talk to you." Red nervously replied, idly picking at his fingers to avoid optic contact.

"Oh, really?" Starscream chuckled and raised his optic ridges. "About what?"

"About how you have been flaunting your aft since you pleaded sanctuary here at our base." Red blurted out, trying to look sincere.

"Have I?" the jet asked back playfully, as he squeezed the figuring in his hands.

Red's optics flared as he noticed his figuring being squished, and he rushed forward- reaching for the object. 'Don't break that!" He attempted to take it from Starscream's grasp, but the other snatched it away.

"So, you noticed, huh? Is that all you do all day? Stare at my aft? Hmmm?" He playfully questioned, smirking at Red's cheeks turning crimson, and how he fumbled with being called out. The jet held his hand out, and opened, holding a silly porcelain car. "What's the point inviting me over if you won't let me play with your toys?" Starscream teased, laughing at how flustered Red got and dropped the fragile toy for the other to catch. He sauntered over to the other's berth and sat down. 

Meanwhile, Red placed he figure back in its place and turned to face the other with an attempted stern look. He looked as if he wanted to speak, his mouth opened but quickly closed, and he ended up just biting his lip, and suddenly the floor captured his attention. 

"Whatchya gonna do about it? My strutting, that is." Starscream mused, knowing he was clearly making the other uncomfortable but just not caring. Red Alert looked confused at the question. The red flier smirked and grabbed a stuffed toy that was on the bed, and started to pick at its eyes. " What the slag is this thing?" he questioned and made a look of disgust.

"Ah... It...It's a teddy bear" Red answered. "Don't-" Starscream proceeded to rip off one of the green plastic eyes. "-break it." Red grabbed it away from him. "Why are you so mean?" Red held up the plushie that now was missing an eye.

Starscream just chuckled and shrugged. " Are you gonna yell at me about that too? It was ugly." He scooted himself back on the bed and rested his back on the adjacent wall, propping his feet up on the edge of the birth. Red angrily stared at the seeker, tossed the one eyed bear on the floor and with a smirk of his own, and laughed.

"You know what you need?" Red said as he approached his careless visitor. 

"What?" Starscream said casually, tilting his head to the side as he clasped his hands over his cockpit to feign listening. "I'm all audials, Red."

"You need a good punishment," Red stated boldly, but soon faded as laughter filled the room.

"And who's going to give it to me, huh?" Starscream mused. "You?"

Red Alert just blushed even harder, his whole face was pretty much beet red now. He reset his optics and let out a huff of air, but regained his composure- slightly. "Yes. Me, you ungrateful brat." Red bent down and pulled out a box from underneath the bed, doing his best to ignore the fact that the seeker purposely brought a pede down to kick at him. "Watch it buddy." the security bot said as he pointed his finger in warning.

"Ohh," Starscream bit his lip and gave him a lewd look. "Or what? You gonna spank me?" Red just grimaced at him as he opened his box and began rummaging around in it. "Better make it count-buddy." The jetformer teased as he rolled over on the bed and got to his knees. "Make it sting." The finishing touch was the winged bot shook his aft in the air at the other, chuckling all the while.

Red laughed, shook his head and asked "I-Is that what you want?"

"Oh yes," Starscream mocked, looking over his shoulder slyly. "But I doubt you have the guts to do so. You Autobots are such wusses. You don't have it in you, Red."

"Wusses, really?" Red asked and grabbed something out of the box. He could tell Starscream was curious as to what it was, but he hid it behind his back. Returning his gaze to the wall, Starscream began picking at the paint that started to peel away.

"Will you stop destroying my things and my room? Red angrily asked.

"You know, Red-" Crack. "Yaaauuuwwweeeyyy" Starscream squealed as the force of the blow knocked his face into the wall. The seeker didn't know which sore spot to rub first- the hard crack on his aft or the one on his head. Turning with a look of surprise, he saw Red smirking holding a paddle. 

"Why so surprised?" Red asked. "You asked for it." A slight look of concern was on the chief of security's face upon seeing the scuffs on the others helm. "Um..."

"Ooff, I didn't think you had it in you" Starscream replied as he rubbed his sore backside. "Whats the hell-" the winged bot said as he felt his wrists pulled together and cuffed in statis locks. " What are you doing?"

"You don't think I'd let you off that easily, do you Starscream?" Red stated as he readied the paddle and gave another sharp smack at the aft again, causing the captive to shriek out again.

"Mercy!" Starscream jokingly yelled as he did his best to roll on his back with his hands cuffed . He looked up at Red and smirked. "Do you want me to beg?" Now it was Red Alerts turn to raise his optic ridges in inquiry. " Well, you'll have to do better than that." Starscream goaded. " Barely managed to tickle me, that's all."

"Huh," Red replied. "That's not the way I saw it, with you shrieking like a little sparkling." At that, Starscream scowled and did a really good pout. "Wow, and now you look like a spoiled sparkling!" A roar of laughter followed, much to the seekers chagrin. 

"Watch it, Red," Starscream retorted, " You don't want to make me angry, now, do you?" With a sharp kick, Red Alert went flying back and bounced off his door and almost caught himself with his hands, but did a face plant with the floor instead.

"Ouch," Red replied, followed by an 'ewff' as Starscream made use of his head as a foot rest. "Don't get too comfortable," the ottoman bot said, pushing the feet off his head and pushing himself to sit on his knees. He rubbed his optics and looked just in time to see his important data pads go flying about the room- one of them going threw the monitor of his computer,all courtesy of Starscream's foot.

"Oops." Starscream said. " I hope you didn't need that." Red just sighed and stood up looking rather flustered around his room at the mess that was made. The bot raised his arms then let them drop, once again at a loss for words.

"I give up." He reached towards the other mech to untie him. "Just go."

Starscream pulled his tied wrists away and sneered. " Giving up so easily? I knew it." the jet genuinely laughed. "Your pathetic. You coward." Starscream leered at Red, waiting for him to respond.

But instead, Red was just sulking, looking to be on the edge of tears. "Why? Why do you say these things?" He looked around his room. " And why did you destroy my stuff?"

Starscream let out a sigh. "Because you won't go after what you want Red." The other bot just shyly looked at him all confused. " You think I didn't take notice? I can see it in the way you look at me" He lets out a chuckle, and reaches out with his legs to pull Red down on him. " Slag, your red cheeks give it away so easily."

"But, why are you acting like this to me? Red asked shyly. " Why are you being such an aft?"

"Hey, you are the one beating me with a paddle," Starscream teasingly purred. "I never said getting what you want would be easy, now did I?" The seeker bit his lower lip. "So, what else do you have in that box to beat me with?"


	2. chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up a bit... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, let me know what ya think! Won't improve unless my mistakes are brought to my attention! Don't make me beg for a review or two... ;)

Red Alert laid trapped upon Starscream, looking at his crush face to face. He could feel how warm his cheeks were, and he silently cursed how easily he blushed. Back in his earlier years, he was teased relentlessly for it. He even once tried to paint his face to hide it, but halfway through the day the paint was smeared everywhere. He just hoped Starscream didn't tease him for it.

"Stop worrying,"the seeker said. "I came when you called, didn't I?" He released his leg lock on Red. "Come on, play with me."

Red almost didn't believe his audials. He just knelt there in shock. He had expected Starscream to either simply laugh in his face, or throw a tantrum and walk out once he found out what his plan was. Red didn't think his guest would actually want to stay.

The flier sighed, and sat up on the berth. Using his foot, he dragged the box over. "What else is in that box, Red?" He gave a coy smile as he tried to tip the box over.

"Don't make a mess," Red stated. "Um, well, I wasn't sure exactly what you liked to.. Um, you know..." Crimson cheeks. "Scrap," Red acted like there was dirt in his face to try to cover his blush, which, in turn, just caused the seeker to chuckle.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" he asked. "You look cute when you blush." Starscream shuffled to the edge of the birth and peeked in the box. "Oh my, Red. You surely outdone yourself." He let out a hearty laugh. " May I ask where you found all this stuff? Did you have to ask another Autobot pal to find it? I can't picture you going into a sex shop and buying this stuff yourself."

Red tried to ignore his crushes laughter, but was finding himself getting angry over the teasing. He reached in and dug out a ball gag, and showed it to the laughing pile that was plopped on his berth.

"Do I need to use this on you Screamer? You know, to shut you up?" Red got up on his feet and made to fit it in the others mouth, but Starscream turned his head away.

"Don't call me that." He said fiercely. Red nodded, and looked away bashfully. "Besides, I am sure you can shut me up with something else, hmm?" Starscream gave a crooked smirk and licked his lips. He slid off the birth and knelt on the floor. "Come on, Red. Open up. Let me see whatchya got." 

Red Alert flushed as he watched the seeker start to lick at his panel. At first, the licks were slow, from the bottom of his panel to the top. However, he was panting as Starscream enthusiastically licked at the seems. 

"Ohhh Stars..." Red moaned as he opened his panel. " You little slut."

With a faint laugh, the seeker licked at the grounder's spike casing. He teased at him, gently sucking and humming til the spike unsheathed and was erect. Having no use of his hands, the bound mech did the best he could with running his tongue down to the base and back to the tip, only to smoother the spike inside his mouth.

A tongue was swirled around the head and the seeker sucked the length in deeper, drawing a husky moan out of its owner. The hot mouth slide deeper onto the spike until it reached the throat. Starscream moaned as he slid his mouth over his partners erect spike.

Red reached for the seeker's wings, and gently rubbed the tips of his fingers over them. Tracing the edges, he made his way to the aileron and gently rubbed at it before baring his fingers in it, crushing at the sensitive metal. His partner moaned and flicked his wings into the pain as he sucked rather hard on the spike's head.

"You do that rather well, Screamer," Red said still playing with the other's wings.

Angry eyes looked up at the speaker, but as Starscream was about to withdraw and complain, Red grabbed at his head and kept him on.

"Tsk Tsk" Red cooed as he gently pushed his hips forward, giving the mech on his knees no choice but to take the spike in more. The pace was kept slow at first, letting Red savor it, but soon was steadily pumping into the wet mouth.

" Do ya think you can take me all in?" Red asked through half slitted lids. Starscream did his best to laugh with his mouth full as he slid the hard spike down his throat and his lips met the base. "Primus," Red moaned, but when the red flier swallowed around his spike a few times and flicked his tongue along the rigid shaft, he was seeing stars. "Scrap..." Red bit his lip as he panted hard. "Ahh frag, I'm gonna cum..." He thrust his hips deeply a few times before screaming while hot trans-fluids splattered out.

When Red opened his eyes and looked down at the seeker, he saw fluids dripping down his cheek. "Er... Sorry Starscream." He brought his hand down and gently wiped his partner's face. Red went to find something to wipe his hand off on, Starscream simply grabbed his hand, and sucked the fluids off.

"You taste good," Starscream chuckled. Red, once again, flushed bright red, but at least he managed to smile some. "That is?"

"Huh?" Red asked. "What... Do you mean?"

"Silly," Starscream replied as he sat back on the berth. "My punishment, remember? Was me choking down your spike enough to put me back in line?" He gave a sly grin and beckoned for the other to come over and to get on his knees. Red obliged. " Pick me out a toy we can play with from your box of goodies." 

Red Alert nodded, and began rummaging for anything he thought the other would like. "What, er, do-" he asked, only to be interrupted.

"Something to please me with, silly Autobot." The seeker demanded as he spread his legs, and popped open his panel. "I am sure you know my preference, hmm?"

The security bot let out a snark laugh, and knew just what to go for. If Screamer wanted to tease, he very well can tease back. He retrieved a thick green vibrator, and turned to rest his arms over Starscreams legs, showing him his prize.

"Well, you can make good choices after all Red, perhaps you aren't as blind as I thought you where. I just hope you know how to use it." Naturally a smirk was followed.

" Heh, don't worry," Red Alert replied. " I know exactly what I am doing." With that, the red and white mech began nipping and licking at the other's thighs. He would slowly travel up, knowing what the seeker wanted, but never gave it to him. Red would lick so close to almost reaching the outer fold of his valve, but never touched it. Starscream would demandingly move his hips in hopes of getting what he wanted, but would just move away. Knowing his partner was getting edgy for him to scratch that itch made it more fun of a game. He set his toy down and noted the disappointed glare given to him.

Red rubbed his hands up Starceam's sides, bringing them in to caress his cockpit. Rubbing his fingertips right at the seams where the glass met metal made Starscream shiver and moan. Soon, the rumble of cooling fans was heard, pushing out warm air and Red smirked as he felt the seeker buck his hips upwards.

"Are you always so demanding??" Red whispered, just inches away from the jet's face. Not giving a chance for the other to reply, he moved in and gently placed his lips over the others.

Starscream gently sucked at the other's lower lip before giving it a sharp nip. Red tried to pull back, but Starscream just deepened this kiss, sucking at the energon that escaped the tiny wound. Next, his tongue was slid in and and explored. Red eagerly moaned as their tongues caressed each other's.

The red and blue seeker pulled away much to the other's dismay. "Give me what I want, Red." Starscream said huskily and Red just made a face. " I want to see your face between my legs licking at my valve."

Red let out a sigh and gave a slanted smirk, but did as he was told. Starscream accommodated by slouching some and spreading his legs, revealing his already dripping valve. Placing his hands gingerly on the other's thighs, Red moved in and tentatively gave a slow lick and earned himself a shallow moan. 

Feeling more encouraged, Red let his tongue slip inside and lick around. He found a sensitive node, and decided to pay the seeker back. First he just sucked very hard, causing the other to squirm. But soon, the sucking turned to a nip. Starscream cried out some, and just as Red started getting paranoid maybe he hurt him, lubricant dripped out and ran down his aft.

Starscream demanded that he continue on, and Red did so. He continued licking up the fluids that came out of his lover's leaking valve and replaced his tongue with a finger. Gently, he slid his pointer into the warm hole, dragging it slowely along as many sensory nodes as he possibly could. As he swirled the solo digit around, Starscream shut off his optics and leaned his head back.

Not wanting his companion to loose focus, Red added another finger and jammed them in as far as they would go. The seeker bolted up and gave a purr as he swiveled his hips into the invading touch. The fingers withdrew and slammed back in, causing a moan to escape. A third digit was added, stretching the valve and Starscream wiggled and groaned. The valve began to clench, but Red wasn't finished with him yet. He pulled out his fingers, and naturally, Starscream was about to holler at him for it.

"Shhh" Red spoke and reached the the vibrator. " I am not done, don't worry." The tip of the silicone toy was rubbed slowly around the surface of the valve, gathering up the lubricant that had escaped. Slowly, Red pushed the tip inside the waiting valve. Every time Starscream would buck or try to push the vibrator in deeper, the ground mech would stop the intrusion.

"Frag off, Red!" Starscream spat heavily. "Just give it to me already!"

"Patience, Stars" Red spoke, but began playing with the vibrator again, pushing it in deeper. He took his time, making the flier shift and pant in anticipation. Soon, only the handle was left outside, and Red smirked. "You'll love this."

There was a button on the end of the handle, and when it was pushed, the toy vibrated. Starsream's optics widened as he let out a moan. Red didn't even have to bother moving the toy as the other's hips grinded down in short circular motions. More liquid slid out of his valve, and Red bent down to lap it up. His tongue traveled up to spike casing and he began to nip teasingly.

"Just frag me already, Red!" Starscream shouted with need.


	3. 3

Red Alert never seen such a beautiful sight. The bot of his desire laying on his birth, hot with desire and legs spread ready for him. He took in the view for a moment, the red seeker panting his desire, then went to claim his prize. Primus, he never wanted this night to end the thought as he removed the stasis cuffs from the seekers wrists.

He stood up and grabbed Starscream's hips and yanked them to the end of the birth. He positioned his spike to line up with the valve, but before entering, Red teasingly rubbed it against the hole. He fully expected to get yelled at, but instead the seeker moaned and invitingly moved his hips. Not being able to wait much longer himself, the ground bot pushed the tip in slowly, but then rammed in to the hilt feistily.

Starscream earned his name as his voiced echoed through the room. He'd be surprised if the entire base didn't jolt online by the sound. Leisurely, the spike was pulled back only to be slammed in again, each time the flier cried out his ecstasy. As much as he enjoyed feeling the harsh penetration and hearing the shrieks, the one doing the spiking couldn't continue without the risk of loosing it himself.

"Like that, don't you?" Red asked. His partner nodded and swiveled his hips silently begging for more. "You like me taking advantage of you?"

"Shut up," Starscream spat as he tried to push himself down on the spike. "You're ruining the mood, slagger."

"Oh, am I?" Red Alert teased. "Don't worry, I have much more planned for you."

Starscream whined as te other retreated from him and went back to the box. Curiosity crept up, however, the need for pleasure outweighed seeing what was in the box. The flier found the discarded vibrator, and eagerly plunged it deep within himself as he offlined his optics. A fast pace was set, and Starscream frantically pushed and pulled the fake spike and let out a moan as he pleasured himself.

"Hey, no!" Red shouted as he realized his partner was taking care of himself. "Stop!"

"Well, if you aren't going to take care of me Red, I can simply do the job myself." He reset his optics and gave a crooked smile. Knowing this upset his partner, the red seeker oohhed and ahhed as he masturbated. "Hmmmm, this feels so good!"

Not wanting to be replaced with a silicone toy, Red grabbed at the vibrator and yanked it out. He waved a finger and tossed the toy back in the box. Two clasps where held up and Red smiled at his partner.

"You'll love these," He said.

Starscream cocked his head to the side and scrunched up his face. "They don't look like I'd even feel them inside of me."

The Autobot huffed. "No, I plan on taking you until you cry out your orgasm. These, are just an added bonus." He plugged them in a electric source hidden under the bed. "Roll over on your belly." With a look of annoyance, Starscream rolled over.

"Wow. I'm impressed. You can do as your told," He stated as grabbed the seeker's wings and put the clamps on the tip. Red climbed over the seeker and inserted his spike again. He pumped at a steady pace and began licking at the back of his lover neck. 

The top bot held a control box in his hand, and when he pressed it's button, an electrical charge went through to the clips. Starscream startled as the first charge vibrated through his wingtips. However, he knew it was enjoyed by the way his lover moaned and produced even more lubricant.

Red chuckled and resumed his full attention to spiking his partner. He grabbed the other's hips and hiked them up for a better angle as he renewed the quick pace. Starscream put his hands on the wall to better push himself back on the impaling spike. With how good it felt to frag Starscream's wet port, Red didn't know how much longer he would last.

He gave the other another shock before dropping the box on his birth. Red placed his attention on the ailerons, in which he pinched and squeezed. His birth partner squirmed in delight. Starscream's wings where all damaged and dented by the time Red was done with them.

"Ahh Red," the seeker moaned. "Give it to me." He found the discarded box, and eagerly pressed the button, shivering in amusement as he shocked himself.

"Primus, Screamer," Red panted. He slanted his hips a bit and when he pushed into his lover, he hit the right spot to make the other howl. The valve clamped up quickly, fluttering in it's desire for release.

With the final last pumps, Starscream screamed out his release triggering Red to loose his as well. Hot trans-fluids erupted into the weeping valve as Red gave out a satisfied moan as he collapsed on his lovers back to catch his breath. The sound of their cooling fans was relaxing, and he would have drifted off into recharge if it wasn't for the fact Starscream had pushed him off.

Laying on his back, Red stared up at the ceiling as a wing swiped by. He watched as the clips where removed and tossed to the floor. His lover flexed his wings before laying down on his side, curled up into Red Alert. Looking into the seeker's optics, Red gave a little smile at how content the other was. 

"So, did you enjoy it?" Red asked as he gently messaged the others wings.

"Not bad, " Starscream replied as he offlined his optics. "I didn't think you'd actually plan it out as good as you did."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Red playfully demanded. "Think I couldn't do it?"

"No, to tell you the truth." The seeker answered. "I didn't think you had it in you to actually hurt me while 'facing Red. You Autobot's only want the mushy slow as slag crap." 

Red chuckled. "Oh yeah? Well, just wait for what I got planned for you the next time, Stars." He planted a soft kiss on the other's lips. "You'll see. You'll wish for the mushy scrap when I am done with ya."

Starscream gave a smile and wrapped his arms around Red and pulled him in a light embrace. Red made sure to grab a blanket and covered the two, and snuggled in for a relaxing recharge in his lovers arms. He must have smiled himself to sleep with how happy he was. The night was definitely interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was going to change this to a 2 part story, but I wanted to break up chap 2 since it was longish. So, sorry this one wasn't as long.
> 
> Anyways, I kinda felt I was loosing focus through the ending of this. I guess I am just focusing on my next project too much. But everything happened that I planned on, so I dunno. I guess I gotta work on keeping interest in longer stories- since my next one will be.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, comments appreciated as always!


End file.
